Only One Night Of Perfection
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Kagome remembers the only time she was really loved. Though it was only one night before Inuyasha asked to be her mate it was still the best night of her life. She loves Inuyasha, but he just wishes she were Kikyo... SessKag Onesided InuKik and Inukag


I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together forever!

_Kagome remembers the only time she was really loved. Though it was only one night before Inuyasha asked to be her mate it was still the best night of her life. She loves Inuyasha, but he just wishes she were Kikyo... SessKag Onesided InuKik and Inukag_

**Only One Night of Perfection**

Kagome gave a loving smile to her mate; her husband, Inuyasha. The smile was more of a memory of the past. Naraku was dead, of course and the group was living in peace. Sango and Miroku were married. The two chose to live rebuilding the demon hunter clan with Kohaku. Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, was getting married soon too to Sango's lovable little brother. All was as she said: At peace.

Inuyasha and she were living in Kaede's hut. The old miko had died not long ago, but the couple couldn't bring themselves to leave the place. Sesshomaru and Jaken never visited. No one ever even heard of them, though the brother's had come to agreement. Learning to work together and get along... Sometimes.

Kagome nodded to herself as she re-capped everything that had happened in the past two years. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Inuyasha asked while wrapping his arms around her. The miko tried to love this moment that they were together... She just couldn't. Kagome knew the half demon didn't really love her like she wanted. She was just a replacement.

"Oh nothing!"

Fake smiles went around. Kagome wasn't stupid. At night when they always made love Inuyasha would accidentally spill out the beginning of Kikyo's name before he corrected himself. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

**XXX**

"Kik-Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled that night. Kagome didn't sigh or let her loneliness get the best of her. He would smell it. Instead the fiery miko remembered the only night she was wanted because she was her herself, not some other miko. The only night she was really loved.

Kagome remembered her one night with Sesshomaru.

_The others had gone ahead of her. The demon lord had promised to bring the miko back once he was sure that Rin was given proper medicine for her flu. Kagome had decided to stay the night, so she could make sure Rin's fever went down._

_Rin was such a precious girl. Kagome just adored her, but the miko never realized that Sesshomaru was watching her every move and more._

_Kagome wasn't sure how Sesshomaru got her out of the room that she was in with Rin. All she knew was that one minute she was watching a sleeping girl and the next staring into the eyes of a demon lord outside under the stars._

_"Miko. You have taken great care of this Sesshomaru's ward. Why?"_

_"I thought that it was best for her. I couldn't let her keep getting worse when I knew how to heal her." Kagome, always the practical one stated to him without fear. Okay so maybe she wasn't so practical._

_"You do this out of unselfish intent. You are not like the other humans in this world." Sesshomaru's stare down made her nervous._

_'I'm not from this world.' Kagome thought before answering him, "Not every human is the same, Sesshomaru. I think you would know that from watching over Rin."_

_The demon lord tilted his head to the left. It was a movement she barely caught since it was so vague, but for some reason it was so cute it made the miko melt._

_"So you do not expect payment? Or anything else?" _

_Kagome was getting a little annoyed with Sesshomaru's questions about her services so she glared at him, "Okay. Listen mister. I. Do. NOT! Want. ANY! Thing. Okay? I did this because I thought it was the right thing to do, not because it would get me something."_

_Sesshomaru moved closer to her, so that their chests were almost touching. "You are very interesting, though annoying."_

_"Gee thanks."_

_"I'm not done human-"_

_"Kagome!"_

_The demon lord's eyes danced with amusement. "Kagome…. I have long been curious as to why you wear that indecent kimono, yet act like a civilized being?"_

_"It's not right to judge someone based on clothes." Kagome stated quickly, so she wouldn't have to state she came from the future._

_"You're lying." Sesshomaru came even closer. His power radiated off of him and onto her. She momentarily almost told him the truth, but bit her tongue instead._

_"Sesshomaru-"_

_"Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru. Why the sudden interest in me?"_

_The answer never came. For whatever reason the demon lord had he did not say as he lowered his head to capture her lips with his. Kagome equally didn't know why she let the man kiss her and actually kissed him back._

_The kiss had only gotten more heated; more out of control. Somehow in all the mess the two ended up with their clothes off. Sesshomaru ended up inside her. For some reason Kagome didn't seem to mind. Instead she seemed to want him just as much as he seemed to want her._

_Even after their 'love making' or 'sex' or whatever you would call it was over Sesshomaru didn't leave the miko like she thought he would. Instead the demon lord pulled her gently onto his chest and fell asleep with one hand in her hair and the other at the small of her back. Kagome tried to think of some reason to leave, but cuddling on top of Sesshomaru was so comfortable she soon fell asleep as well._

_In the morning both of them acted like nothing had happened. Kagome's group came back to get her and noticed that she smiled a little more than she usually did and the smile was a little wider than usual. They asked her if anything happened. The miko just stated, "I'm really glad that Rin is alright."_

_Sesshomaru met Kagome's gaze more than once and to her it looked like a fond stare. The girl shook her head, refusing to believe her imagination, but upon leaving the demon lord called to her._

_"Stay with me...Kagome." He said her name like he wasn't sure what to call her._

_Kagome shook her head. "I can't. They need me."_

_Sesshomaru nodded and didn't push the subject any more. He came close enough to give her a kiss on the cheek, while everyone was looking. The demon lord soon turned around to enter his home again. _

_Everyone was in a flurry of questions when Kagome walked back to them, but she avoided all of them without answering. Inuyasha had stared at her until the two finally got some alone time together._

_"Kagome…Be my mate."_

_"What!?" She had yelled at the hanyou._

_Inuyasha hugged her. "I can't live without you, Kagome! PLEASE!"_

_Kagome sighed. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad, but either way she told him yes._

**XXX**

Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was asleep and that she could leave to sit on the side of the well. The miko had learned over the two years that accepting the hanyou's proposal was a mistake. She wished she would have stayed with Sesshomaru.

Even though it was only one night Kagome spent with him the demon lord only whispered her name. He only kissed her lips. He only thought about her and not someone else in that one night. Sesshomaru placed all her fears of being a shadow to Kikyo on the shelf with a swipe of his hand and a whisper of, "A fool is the only one who would choose that undead miko over you."

The thoughts still made her shiver.

"Kagome, it is not safe for you to be outside alone here."

The said woman fell off of the well in surprise. She thought she would have at least hit her head, but nothing connected with her. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru's tail was what prevented any injury.

"What are you doing here?" She squeaked as the seemingly unemotional demon lord righted her body gently.

Sesshomaru sighed, which shocked Kagome further. "This Sesshomaru came to check on you. I do it every night. I believe that each night you grow sadder."

She didn't meet his gaze, so he grabbed her chin to force her to stare at him. "Why are you with my younger brother when you want to be with me?"

"How did you know that?!" Kagome would have fallen over again if his tail wasn't firmly around her.

A spark of amusement sparkled in his eyes, "You often mumble out loud about everything when you come here. I have heard often of 'the night we had together' more than I hear about your mate."

"Oh." Kagome looked away. She felt her hair being lifted and placed behind her back. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and she stiffened. "Sesshomaru, you do know that Inuyasha would be able to smell you on me, right?"

"Yes, I know very well. I want my younger brother to smell my scent on you so he knows that he is not the only one who is thinking of someone other than his mate."

The miko moved away from the long haired man that managed to annoy her as much as make her love him in just one night. Kagome glared at him. "Why would you want anything more to do with me? I'm just damaged goods."

Sesshomaru glared back, "Do not compare yourself to _'damaged goods.'_" He ordered, "You are nothing of the sort, Kagome."

"How can you say that!? I slept with you and then go straight to your brother! Any other man would just…"

"I am not any other man." The less severe gaze he gave Kagome calmed her down somewhat. "For a period of time I wanted to kill my brother even more than before. I even wanted to kill you, but once I calmed down I started to see in between the lines… You try to please them. They never do the same for you. I still do not understand why you chose him over me, though I do understand why you would love me and not him."

Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to pull her into the embrace that she wanted so badly she thought she had asked for it out loud. Her brown eyes clouded with tears that soon spilled onto his kimono. "I don't know what to do, Sesshomaru!"

"You will go back to your husband." She started to protest, but the demon lord stopped her. "The only way you and I could be together was if you had my child. Tell Inuyasha you cheated on him with me and tell him that you are leaving him for me. I can take care of the rest."

The miko shook her head and stepped away from him, "I can't do that!"

"You would rather live like this than be with me!?" Sesshomaru's anger seethed through his calm exterior, even though it was still well controlled.

"No, but I can at least tell Inuyasha the truth." His eyes softened as she walked back to the village. She stopped before she left. "You're not coming with me?"

A light smile graced his godly face. "I shall follow you as long as you follow me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How about we just walk next to each other?"

The sunrise was as beautiful as the kiss the two shared… and even more entertaining than Inuyasha's tantrum.

To think it was all started by one selfless endeavor to help a human child in a demon lords care…

_The End._

**_This wasn't exactly how I wanted to write this, but this is how it came out._**


End file.
